Después de la tormenta
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Se amaban como sólo se ama al sol: con miedo a quemarse pero con una determinación clara, con esperanza, con la idea de que a pesar de que la tormenta parezca interminable, que las lágrimas no cesen o todo parezca perdido, el sol siempre se levantará y será cuando lo veas más brillante que nunca. /Actividad Navideña del Topic Taiora :)


Hola! :D

Vengo trayendo este pequeño one-shot que corresponde a la actividad navideña del Topic Taiora; el mismo, consiste en escribir a base de una palabra: La mía fue "Sol", la cual fue propuesta por LaraLuna.

Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas del topic y deseo participar más con éste :D

Muchas gracias por la oportunidad.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

 _[1]El monte Moiwa_ es uno de los tantos puñados montañas rocosas que bordean la ciudad de Saporó, en Hokkaido. Suelen realizarse actividades como esquí, snowboard entre otros.

* * *

 **Después de la tormenta**

Se frotó las manos nuevamente sin sentir mejoría; de hecho, comenzaba a no sentirlas y eso la preocupaba enormemente. Volteó la mirada hacia su acompañante cuando los estruendos que provocaban los movimientos de éste, llamaron su atención. Escuchó a Taichi renegando mientras rebuscaba entre cosas ajenas y olvidadas por alguna esperanza, algún fósforo que les sirviese en esos momentos y no murieran de frío.

Creó un domo de sus palmas alrededor de su boca y sopló en ellas, intentando que su aliento las ayudara a calentarse. Parecía inútil; como todo lo que estaban haciendo en esa vieja y solitaria cabaña en mitad de la blanquecina nada.

No se dio cuenta pero un sollozo ahogado salió de sus labios. No pudo detenerlo, la tristeza afloraba en ella como el frío de su cuerpo. Estaba aterrada, confundida y adolorida. No quería que sus últimos momentos fuesen en ese lugar y mucho menos en esas condiciones.

―Todo saldrá bien… ―Abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Tai dirigiéndose a ella; se encontró con la mirada de su moreno acompañante con los mismos labios violetas que ella tenía, mas en su semblante no había razones para vacilar; él estaba decidido en que, tarde o temprano, sus palabras serían un hecho. ―Te sacaré de aquí, Sora… Lo prometo.

―T…Taichi…

―Escúchame ―habló él para dejar lo que estaba haciendo e ir hasta donde ella se encontraba, al otro extremo de aquella sala desamoblada y con los rastros del invierno bajo cero que los envolvían. Se arrodilló junto a ella y se deshizo de sus propios guantes para ponérselo a ella. ―, sé que esto es mi culpa y sé que me odias en éstos momentos; pero confía en mí ―Mientras él metía las frías y temblorosas manos de Sora en sus guantes, ella no podía apartar la vista del Yagami. Estaba colmado de frío, como ella, pero él no daba permiso a las dudas. Levantó sus ojos hacia los de ella, quizá sintiendo su mirada y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ―. Confía en mí.

Un momento en sus ojos, un simple segundo mirándolo a él y era tan sencillo que regresara a ella todo valor. Él tenía esa facilidad, tenía aquella capacidad para que todos pudieran depositar en él su confianza y no arrepentirse de ello.

Sora asintió y él sonrió con más soltura, aunque sus labios temblaban igual. Tuvo el impulso de dirigirle sus dedos enguantados a éstos y acariciarlos, a darles un poco de calor, pero Tai se levantó de su sitio y regresó a su labor de búsqueda.

―Al parecer nadie ha habitado ésta cabaña desde hace un buen tiempo ―Comentó. ―. Es una suerte que la hayamos encontrada, supongo…

―Tai… ―Ella susurró y él suspiró. ―Esto no fue tu culpa. Fue mía.

Él no dijo nada durante un momento. En un principio, Sora pensó que quizá no la escuchó y tuvo la intención de repetirlo con un poco más de fuerza, el frío había causado estragos en sus fuerzas y eso se reflejaba hasta en su voz.

―No conseguiremos salir de aquí con culparle a alguien, ¿no? ―Preguntó Taichi, sonaba a un bienestar forzado. No lo culpaba, estaba haciendo su mejor intento.

Por supuesto que ella era consciente que con hallar a un culpable no solucionarían nada; sin embargo, no podía sólo no pensar en todo lo que sucedió, culpando al hecho de haber venido a aquel lugar.

Todo inició porque Mimi quería hacer un viaje por Navidad, volver a reunir a los chicos de antes para pasar un fin de semana en el monte Moiwa[1] para esquiar. La mayoría de los digielegidos estuvieron de acuerdo con la iniciativa de su amiga, aunque poco conocían sobre el tema.

La experiencia fue, sin duda, excelente y los lugares que visitaron, increíbles. Por mucho que le costara creer, nunca habían ido a Hokkaido, o si lo hicieron, fue hace mucho tiempo. Por su parte, Taichi y Mimi eran los que encabezaban los grupos de esquí y quienes mejor manejaban el asunto.

Sabía que tuvo que haberse quedado en la cabaña que alquilaron con los muchachos, que no tenía que hacerse la valiente diciendo que sí sabía esquiar cuando a penas y podía estar en pié, pero poco pudo hacer cuando Tai comenzó a molestarla al respecto. Tuvo que haber sido inteligente como Iori, Koushiro o Jou y no lanzarse a la adrenalina, pero estaba dentro de su personalidad pasional el reaccionar antes de pensarlo mejor.

Todo pudo haber salido perfecto si Taichi y ella no hubiesen discutido ese día.

Se abrazó a sí misma, conteniendo el poco calor que aún prevalecía dentro de su cuerpo; cerró los ojos en un intento vano por olvidarse de lo que sucedió a penas esa mañana. Ya no tenía sentido seguir mortificándose con eso, pero los hechos la hacían tener aún presente el mal sabor que le había dejado su discusión con Taichi y los acontecimientos posteriores a éste.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo el nombre de Yuri salió a flote, revivido de los escombros del recuerdo donde iban todos los nombres de los ex novios de una persona. Pero así como ser líder caracterizaba a Taichi, también lo hacía la fogosidad de sus acciones. Taichi odiaba a Yuri tanto como odiaba levantarse temprano. Fue un error la mención de su ex novio ruso, pero el peor error fue haber confundido nombres.

Habían estado haciendo un trayecto en esquí con tanta tranquilidad y diversión y la tarde comenzaba a ponerse. Ver a sus amigos riendo a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, de los intentos fallidos de Yamato o los de Daisuke en lograr esquiar sin caerse, en las bromas a consecuencia de ello entre todos, las tontas apuesta sobre quién permanecería más tiempo en equilibrio, todo. Fue uno de los mejores recuerdos que podría guardar en su memoria.

Hasta el momento en el que de sus propios labios, salió el nombre de "Yuri" sin saber ni siquiera por qué. Nadie prestó atención a la falla, todos estaban inmersos en reír de Taichi por su tremenda caída a la densa nieve tras decir cuán bueno era en aquel deporte. Nadie su hubo dado cuenta de ello, hasta que los ojos oscuros de su novio se posaron en ella.

No lo notó entonces, pero Taichi estaba molesto.

―Sí que te habías dado un fuerte golpe, eh. ―Comentó Sora ayudándolo a levantarse de la nieve. Taichi ya no reía, ya no mostraba esa sonrisa tonta que solía poner cuando la veía reír a ella.

Sólo se enderezó del suelo y le arrebató a su novia su propio brazo, como si el contacto con ésta fuese lava pura. Sora no disimuló la sorpresa de recibir semejante reticencia por parte de Tai y éste no esperó a dar explicaciones, sólo se aventuró de vuelta sobre los esquíes para regresar donde el resto de los muchachos se encontraban.

Sora lo vio marcharse sin comprender lo que acabó de suceder, pero con un claro indicio en lo profundo del pecho. Apretó sus manos enguantadas formando un puño bien apretado, presionándose el centro del pecho. Él la había escuchado y estaba enfadado.

Las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar hasta que se salieron de control. Una discusión a viva voz entre ambos, sin importarles que sus amigos los estuviesen escuchando o extraños los mirasen como si de dos locos se trataran. No, nada interesaba más que el dolor que calaba en ambos.

―¡Ya no me molestaré en disculparme; no escuchas razones! ―Había dicho ella con el orgullo herido, tomando sus correspondientes bastones para deslizarse sobre el blanco terreno colina abajo con mejor movilidad y estabilidad que al principio del día.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional pero Taichi la sacaba de quicio. No lo toleraba en esos momentos. Prefería marcharse de regreso a la cabaña con sus demás amigos y encerrarse en su cuarto hasta que terminase el día. Pero no siempre lo que deseamos es lo que sucede.

Estaba tan molesta, esquiando y perdiéndose en la multitud que no se había fijado que salió del acostumbrado camino y ahora estaba perdida. No conocía a nadie y eso sólo la hizo sulfurarse aún más. No poder pensar con calma era uno de sus principales defectos, como que era una persona muy pasional.

Pedía instrucciones de cómo regresar pero para ella era imposible reconocer ni donde estaba parada. Todo estaba tan perdido para ella, hasta que escuchó su voz. La voz de Taichi llamándola.

No sabía si debía alegrarse o molestarse, pero de algo estaba segura, aún estaban dolidos por lo reciente como para pensar con claridad. Buscaron la manera de salir de donde estaban, pero el día estaba muy avanzado y la trayectoria no les decía nada más que yacían dando vueltas en un mismo sitio.

―Espero que estés contenta. ―Murmuró Taichi sin ganas de hacer las paces. Ella ni mucho menos deseaba darle un beso en esos momentos.

―No tenías que haber venido a buscarme. ―Contraatacó ella, molesta. Él negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró furibunda.

―¿Preferías que Yuri viniese a hacerlo? Puedo llamarle si quieres. ―Y allí iba, más leña a la hoguera. Estaban jugando con fuego y pronto se quemarían, pero a ninguno parecía importarles.

―Él hubiese sido mejor compañía en éstos momentos. ―Dijo Sora y aunque no lo creyera en sus palabras, sabía que eran suficientemente duras como para herir a Taichi.

―¡Pues hazlo, maldita sea! ¡Llámale y déjame en paz de una buena vez!

Lo había conseguido, junto con otra gran disputa entre ambos. Ella ya no toleraba nada de eso, odiaba que surgiesen esos inconvenientes y acabaran siempre discutiendo. Ambos eran demasiado pasionales como para pensar con claridad sus palabras y fue aquel mismo defecto el que la hizo arrancar la marcha y alejarse de él.

Mala decisión.

Enfrascada en su enojo, en sus rabietas, en su odio hacia Taichi, no se dio cuenta de que una roca yacía camuflayada bajo la nieve y acabó por estrellar su andar contra ésta, tumbándola y haciéndola caer siguiendo la pendiente del lugar. No escuchaba más que su propio grito y las muchas imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Hasta el momento en el que volvió a abrir los ojos y contempló un cuarto a oscuras, donde el único ruido era de alguien rebuscando algo entre un montón de cosas. Era una cabaña abandonada, sin muebles, sin nada más que una historia pasada y el frío calando sus esquinas.

Más adelante estaba Taichi buscando algo que no conocía como si su vida se fuera en ello. No sabía lo que sucedia, ni siquiera por qué estaba tan helada a tal punto que sentía una ligera sacudida en todo su cuerpo. Estaba temblando; más bien, estaba hecha un cubo de hielo y sentía que de a poco, sus sentidos se iban apagando, desoyendo las órdenes de su cerebro.

―T…Taichi…

Él se enderezó al oír su voz y se volvió a ella como si acabara de recibir la lotería. Se acercó con cuidado. Él le explicó lo sucedido y de que con ella inconsciente, halló esa cabaña donde podían descansar mientras tanto, pues una tormenta de nieve azotó la zona y debían esperar a que todo se calmara para poder salir. Aunque viendo el estado de ambos, lo más fundamental era recuperar el calor en sus cuerpo.

Encontraron unos viejos y polvorientos edredones, pero nada más que eso fue lo que la suerte les brindó. Sora seguía temblando y Taichi se maldecía internamente porque no podía hacer más nada por ella. Se sentía culpable y un tremendo idiota.

Ella notaba su encrucijada interna, sus pensamientos, sus remordimientos. Era sencillo, porque ella también se sentía de la misma manera. Era una tonta por ser tan orgullosa y terca, no poder pensar antes de actuar con madurez y lanzarse a lo desconocido como única salida. Estiró su mano hasta tocar el rostro de Taichi y éste levantó la vista a ella.

―Escucha…

―Lo lamento, Sora… ―Se apresuró a decir. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la mano, aún enguantada de su novia tomara su piel. ―Si no hubiese actuado como un idiota, nada de esto hubiese sucedido… Pero prometo sacarte de aquí.

Sora lo miró en silencio. Notaba su sincero arrepentimiento y a pesar del frío en su cuerpo, su alma se sentía cálida. Él sonrió entonces, con los labios temblorosos y comenzó a sacarse la gorra, luego fue por la bufanda y las botas. Sora lo miraba con curiosidad y él entonces dijo.

―Desvístete. ―No sonaba a ninguna broma, ninguna de sus frases pícaras que le gustaba decirle al oído. No había nada más que seriedad en sus palabras y en sus ojos, el brillo de la iniciativa lucía.

―¿Q…Qué…?

―Tenemos que quitarnos las ropas frías… ―Dijo él con el temblor en su voz. Ella aún no creía en sus palabras hasta que él se quitó el abrigo y sus manos fueron hasta el botón de sus pantalones.

―¡T…Taichi! No es momento…

―No lo digo en broma, Sora. ―La interrumpió quitándose los pantalones y los abrigos. Ella estaba más preocupada en que él muriese de frío antes de la exhibición que le estaba dando. ―Apresúrate o moriremos de frío… Lo digo en serio. Vi esto en una película.

Antes de que Sora pudiese decir nada en protesta, él ya acabó desnudo frente a ella, tiritando de frío. Ella se mordió el labio inferior al verlo allí parado con el cuerpo totalmente vacío de ropa, observando como sus músculos se contraían por el frío.

Era una muy buena vista, pero no quería que su novio se congelara mientras ella lo apreciaba en silencio.

Acabó por hacer lo mismo que Taichi, deshaciéndose de toda ropa hasta mostrarse completamente desnuda ante él. Él trató de no sonreír, lo intentó, se notaba; pero no podía sólo mirar el cuerpo de su novia como si no se muriese por tocar aunque sea, una pequeña parte de su tersa piel. Ella notó aquella sonrisa en él y le dio la espalda, con pena.

Ya se habían visto desnudos un millón de veces, habían hecho el amor en incontables oportunidades , pero ella aún no podía sólo sentarse a ver como Taichi la estudiaba en silencio. Sintió el pecho de Taichi rozando su espalda y una descarga de calor amenazó con cubrirla.

Entonces su cuerpo se leyó protegido por el edredón que tenía hace un momento. Mientras él la abrazaba a ella, aquel único abrigo seco y caliente los cubría a ambos.

Y allí se encontraban entonces, sentados y arropados con sus propios cuerpos y el edredón que les servía de único cubre; y aunque no lo pareciese, era todo lo que necesitaban.

Teniendo el cuerpo de Taichi cubriendo sus espaldas, Sora acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de éste, dejando afuera un suspiro mientras parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad para ella, olvidándose de las discusiones con Taichi, de su localización incierta, de la tormenta de nieve acechándoles afuera y de la posibilidad de morir congelados en aquella cabaña olvidados por todos.

En esos momentos, parecía que sólo estaban ellos dos y parecía que aquel era el mejor momento de su vida. Una plenitud la reconfortó y se descubrió sonriendo.

―Lamento haber dicho el nombre de Yuri… ―Surcó los labios de Sora entonces, sincerándose por primera vez de lo que iba aquel drama entre ambos. Sintió a Taichi tensarse un momento, pero fue casi imperceptible, salvo para ella que lo conocía tan profundamente. ―Ni siquiera sé cómo salió… Fue un accidente.

―No te disculpes por eso; soy un cabrón. No puedo ponerme así cada vez que mencionas a un ex novio… A veces me paso de "corajudo".

―¿A veces? ―Preguntó a son de broma, sonriendo al decirlo y ensanchando su sonrisa al sentir como los brazos de Taichi la estrujaron con un poco de más de fuerza, como reprendiéndola.

―Que arruinas el momento, mujer…

Sora rio con ganas. Ya no le forzaba hacer movimientos simples como hace rato. Se sentía cálida a su lado; cálida, segura, completa. Como cuando siente los rayos del día en su piel, una tarde de verano. Cerró los ojos y rememoró imágenes de la infancia, de cuando tenía su uniforme de soccer mixto y lo recordó a él, al chico moreno de aleonada cabellera y sonrisa brillante, mirándola con emoción.

Ella se acomodó como para poder mirarlo a los ojos y hacerle conocedor de sus sentimientos. Y ahí estaba, el mismo niño moreno de inagotable energía y presencia radiante, mirándola como lo hacía desde pequeño: con fascinación. Se sonrojó como se sonroja una niña y acercó sus labios al oído de Taichi para, con un susurro calmo, decir. ―Sabes que eres al único a quien, en realidad, quiero. Desde antes… Desde siempre…

Ella acercó sus labios, un poco menos fríos que hace rato y besó los de su novio. Fue a penas un simple roce de pieles, uno que das con algo de timidez, con miedo a ser rechazado, mas al sentir la cálida piel de Tai, toda duda se esfumó, como la noche ante sol.

Volvió a besarlo con un poco más de entrega, con necesidad, utilizando sus manos para enterrarlas en los cabellos de Taichi y profundizar aún más el contacto. Él tampoco se hizo para atrás, sino que rodeó la cintura de Sora con sus brazos y acomodó las piernas de ésta para que se sentara a horcajadas de él.

El frío dejó sus cuerpos con la misma rapidez con la que subió. Sólo quedó el recuerdo de haber estado tiritando en la nada y lo que tenían en esos momentos era un calor abrazador, de esos que podrían consumirte por completo hasta que ya no sintieras más nada que aquella sensación absorbente.

Él era el valor, era el fuego que se encendía con facilidad y era lo que siempre tendría ella para iluminar sus noches frías; ella era amor, el sentido de todo, lo que te guía siempre de regreso a casa, lo que buscas cuando más sólo estas y lo hallas con esa calidez que la caracterizaba… Ambos eran pasionales, entregados a la sensaciones del calor, de la luz, de aquello que puede quemarte en cuestiones de segundo.

Se buscaban como se busca un nuevo día, con esperanza y amor; se necesitaban, como los cuerpos al calor; se amaban como sólo se ama al sol: con miedo a quemarse pero con una determinación clara, con esperanza, con la idea de que a pesar de que la tormenta parezca interminable, que las lágrimas no cesen o todo parezca perdido, el sol siempre se levantará y será cuando lo veas más brillante que nunca.

Sí. Era de esa manera en la que se amaban.

Imperceptible para ambos, el tiempo corrió hasta que la tormenta cesó y la calma acudió al lugar. Estaba amaneciendo y el frío abandonó sus cuerpos por completo. Con las prendas secas y el calor en sus cuerpos, fueron saliendo de la cabaña que los protegió en el peor momento y contemplaron la obra de la tormenta: un blanco manto abordándolo todo, permitiendo que, a la lejanía, resaltara con mayor fuerza el astro rey.

Taichi tomó la mano de Sora y una mirada fue compartida entre ambos, una sonrisa y un sentimiento mudo de voz, pero infinito en magnitud. Caminaron hasta poder contemplar el horizonte y dar muestra de vida al mundo, resaltando entre los escombros del peligro, de la desolación, con mayor fuerza.

Porque después de la tormenta, llega la calma… Porque después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol.


End file.
